История версий Wasteland 2/Patch 5 (build 61997)
Информация о патче * Дата выхода: 15 декабря 2014 * Версия патча: Patch 5 (build 61997) * Требуемая версия игры: Patch 4 (build 60792) Список изменений Общее * Добавлена локализация на кастильский диалект испанского, выполненная сообществом. Она может быть выбрана с помощью пункта «español castellano» в опциях игры. Существовавшая ранее испанская локализация переименована в «español americano». * Существенные исправления в локализациях на все языки. * Оптимизирован способ хранения информации о случайных встречах, что снизило время загрузки сохранения и его размер. * Добавлено больше разнообразных звуковых эффектов. * Исправлены многочисленные мелкие баги. Геймплей * Доработан режим засады с оружием ближнего боя. * Исправлен баг с двойным потреблением ОД при использовании некоторых навыков в бою. * Обновлено Обезболивающее. Теперь у этих предметов разные описания, названия и характеристики, подобно остальным лечащим предметам в игре. * Лопата, украшенная бриллиантами больше не считается используемым предметом, потому что её больше невозможно никуда применить. * Напарники больше не приходят в состояние бешенства, если их оружие дало осечку и заклинило. * Исправлена ошибка с персонажами, не получавшими очки атрибутов или способными потратить их больше, чем есть в наличии. * Исправлены достижения «Embrace the Glow» и «Fight Fire With Fire». * Багфикс для достижения «Son of a Motherless goat», если вещи были надеты в разное время. * Навык «Дрессировщик» больше невозможно использовать для получения бесконечного опыта. * ОЗ последователей теперь запоминается при сохранении/загрузке и переходе между локациями. * Fixed right click to still move party even if click-release is delayed, provided the mouse has not moved to rotate the camera. * Вы больше не можете покинуть локацию, если нет хотя бы одного рейнджера, который не имеет статуса «Без сознания». Это предотвращает редко возникающие странные ошибки. * Добавлена проверка расстояния между персонажами при попытке переключить активного персонажа во время разговора. * Увеличен урон от радиации четвертого уровня в Аризоне (с 40 до 400). * Изменена базовая цена Перевёрнутый цветок клевера с четырьмя лепестками с $1 на $200. * Кричащий Стервятник больше не расстраивается, если вы убиваете враждебных вам животных. * Кричащий Стервятник не покидает группу если кто-то из напарников случайно задевает огнем по своим дружественное животное. * Всё «барахло» теперь складывается до максимума в 25 штук на одну ячейку инвентаря. * Исправлен баг, когда очки атрибутов не назначались вовремя. * Исправлена ошибка, с помощью которой можно было получить бесконечные очки атрибутов. Интерфейс * Переключение на вкладку другого персонажа после назначения очков атрибутов теперь будет вызывать диалог подтверждения. Это предотвратит уязвимость с бесконечными очками атрибутов. * Изменены цвета, которыми подсвечиваются ключевые слова в диалогах, когда активен «Высококонтрастный режим» для людей с ослабленным зрением. * В настройках управления “Journal” теперь отображается как “Log Book”. * У объектов, на которые можно применить «Снятие сигнализации», теперь отображается другой курсор при наведении — это поможет лучше понять, какой именно навык используется на объекте. * Добавлено всплывающее сообщение при успешном применении предмета к объекту. * Сохранение и загрузка со всеми персонажами без сознания больше не приводит к неправильно отображающемуся интерфейсу. * Окно системных сообщений стало шире, чтобы вместить всё при использовании размера шрифта «Очень большой». * Изменены цвет и положение курсора, обзначающего диалог. * Keyword sentences should no longer get stuck when dragging off a topic button. * Убран лимит на число строк во всплывающих подсказках предметов. * Увеличена ширина всплывающих подсказок на базовых атрибутах. * Длинные окна начального обучения подвинуты вверх, теперь они не выходят за нижний край экрана. * Tooltips should no longer extend off the bottom of the screen. * The scrollbar in the CNPC recruitment UI will now only appear as needed. * Control-dropping a stackable item on a character portrait should now move the entire stack. * Pressing a hotkey button and the right mouse button in the same frame will no longer open the hotkey set menu. * Conversation UI party member buttons should now be repositioned correctly after a party member is removed from the party. * Ammo and item tooltips should now wrap names correctly. * Clicked progress bar ticks during Character Creation should have their tooltips updated correctly. * In Character Creation, Chance to Evade should now highlight when modifying the Speed attribute. * In Character Creation, attribute tick tooltips should start out correct instead of using incorrect values before an attribute is changed. * Fixed a gender-change issue in Character Creation that prevented switching back to female after selecting male. * Fixed a gender-change issue in Character Creation that would break the “Randomize” option. * Fixed Ranger character import issues. * It should no longer be possible to dismiss a CNPC from the party while on the World Map. * Fixed mouse helper text at large font size. * Paranoia checks for Field Medic tooltip. * It should no longer be possible to create a nameless Ranger during Character Creation. * The Add Character button components should correctly continue blinking after adding/editing a character during Character Creation. * The trade UI currency label should now resize rather than clamping text. * Character Creation tutorials will no longer show up if tutorial popups are disabled. * The Field Medic tooltip should now be nuked if it is incorrectly retained during a scene load. * Rebinding a primary keybinding should no longer break the secondary keybinding. Разное * Optimized the way random encounter data is stored to reduce loading time and file size. * Quickloading with an active skill cursor will no longer prevent movement. * Adrian Gordon no longer barks on the World Map. * Removed delay from camera framing if the camera is already in the correct spot - makes shooting at the same target feel more responsive. * Reduced distance to use items on another party member so the animations look better (out of combat only). * Improved the “look at” position when using items on another character. * Fixed some highlighting issues with dead enemies * CNPCs will no longer attack after being dismissed form the party. This could sometimes occur if they had erroneously built up faction hatred towards the Rangers, but it made no sense that they would only react after dismissal. * Fixed up Dugan’s Workerbot head-turn sound effects. * Fixed some missing Mechanical Repair skill sound effects. * Added state checks to avoid infinite loading screens. * Fixed some sound effects not playing when picking up/looting items. * Added sound effect for Inventory sort button. * Added missing sounds to a few buttons in Character Creation interface. * "Out of range" sound effects should no longer play when attacking in-range melee targets. * Added/fixed open and close sounds for Load, Save and Options menus. * Added hover sound effect for Audio Options’ “Reset” button. * Fixed “out of ammo” sound effect not playing. * Added sound effects to the “party member has died” screen. * Updated some sound effects on the World Map HUD. * Meson Cannon uses more appropriate damage and death sound effects. * Added some Mysterious Shrine sound effects to World Maps. * Change CNPC NPC templates to 0 for their NPC Armor property so it doesn’t cause inconsistency in armor rating when joining/unjoining the party. For CNPCs whose party version has armor, gave the NPC that same armor so, again, the armor rating will be consistent between NPC and party version of the CNPC. * Repeater Units are no longer usable on characters, despite the entertaining/disturbing possibilities this might have suggested. * Right-clicking to move on the World Map clears any previous target locations, so walking through it doesn’t bring up the enter dialog. * Disabled checking for random encounters on the World Map if the party is all completely dead from radiation poisoning. * Added a script to make sure that the description window gets reset when toggling fullscreen mode. * Right-clicking during load should no longer break input on the World Map. * Radio calls should no longer start while the screen is faded down. Аризона * Ranger Citadel: Rick Baychowski is now weaker to player attacks while he is a follower. * Ranger Citadel: Removed Angela not giving up Ace’s Ranger Star, as this was confusing and looked like a bug. * Ranger Citadel: Keyword for Ace’s Ranger Star is removed if the party no longer has the star in their possession. * Ranger Citadel: Cursor no longer remains on screen after activating a fan. * Ranger Citadel: Added portrait to Davy Crockett. * Ranger Citadel: Reduced Flintlock’s maximum bark distance. * Ranger Citadel: Reduced Ace’s grave instigation distance. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed an error that was cropping up when opening the Ranger storage locker. * Ranger Citadel: Fixed a missing sound on a door in the central hall. * Ag Center: Fixed navmesh issues * Ag Center: Added pigeon coop visual effects. * Ag Center: Fixed pigeon coop mouse-over displaying the wrong cursor. * Ag Center: Fixed Rose’s storage crates in her lab displaying the wrong cursor. * Ag Center: Fixed up some object placement issues. * Ag Center: Removed unused behavior trigger. * Ag Center: Kathy will no longer bark repeatedly if the Ag Center Serum is used on her. * Ag Center: Rose should no longer be re-recruitable if Ag Center is not cured and she is dismissed before leaving Ag Center. * Ag Center: Fixed Rose’s opening door cutscene when she is knocked out. * Ag Center: Fixed combat locking up if researchers are killed before the monsters. * Ag Center: Active Ag Center log book missions should now be resolved if it is destroyed. * Ag Center: Added a log book update for Matt Forrestal’s death. * Ag Center: Matt being killed will resolve the “save workers” mission in the log book. * Ag Center: Kathy being killed will resolve the irrigation mission in the log book. * Ag Center: Matt Forrestal should definitely not transform into a horrible monster after being cured. * Ag Center: Removed keywords that appear out of context once the traitor’s identity is known. * Ag Center: Fixed party members snapping under a walkway in the Killing Fields. * Ag Center: Angela no longer gets angry if you shoot the Pod Person in the Killing Fields. * Ag Center: Rose should now always drop the Ag Center Airlock Codes upon her death prior to being recruited. * Ag Center: Fixed Rose cutscene being triggered during combat. * Ag Center: Fixed an issue wherein Rose would attack party members during Matt’s transformation. * Ag Center: Added sound effect for Matt’s transformation. * Ag Center: Rose will now move to the airlock doors even if she is encumbered. This prevents a cutscene lockup issue. * Ag Center: Fixed a cutscene lockup that occurred when clicking the airlock door too many times while Rose was in the party * Ag Center: Fixed using Ag Center control panel for a second time if Kathy was dead causing the player to lose control for a few seconds. * Ag Center: Fixed being able to save during Matt Forrestal’s transformation scene. * Ag Center Destroyed: Slightly increased level bounds so map transition is rendered correctly. * Ag Center Destroyed: Fixed the destroyed Central Complex’s music playing as a sound effect instead of music, so the correct volume slider should now work on it. * Highpool: Added fog of war Revealer near destroyed crane. * Highpool: Fixed crane sound effect finishing before animation in certain cases. * Highpool: Fixed flickering objects in Jess-Belle’s house. * Highpool: Removed an un-targetable propane tank that was stuck inside a building and would highlight when using the Highlight All key. * Highpool: Gave Vulture’s Cry some alternate dialog for Native American ethnicity party members. * Highpool: Increased ambient alarm klaxon volume on dam wall. * Highpool: Fixed missing water purifier sound effect after save/load. * Highpool: Removed investigate sounds from Harold and crew. * Highpool: Harold only barks his greeting once per scene load. * Highpool Underground: Fixed fog of war. * Highpool Destroyed: Added missing cover object. * Rail Nomads Camp: Chisel will no longer fade away if he is attacked while leaving the area. * Rail Nomads Camp: Peace ceremony NPCs now fade away at the end of the cutscene. * Rail Nomads Camp: Brother Rannel will no longer hates the Rangers if he has full health, the Rail Nomads don’t hate the Rangers, and the Mad Monks do hate the Rangers. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed a material in Quarex’s train car to be less overly bright. * Rail Nomads Camp: Casey and crew now leave Rail Nomads if Kekkahbah is killed in the meeting hall. * Rail Nomads Camp: Can no longer save in the brief period before Pitbull appears. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed combat lockup when using keyword “Problem”. * Rail Nomads Camp: Robert Bowling now reacts if Katy is killed. * Rail Nomads Camp: Can no longer move while Pitbull is killing Robert Bowling. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed Pitbull not reappearing after a save/load. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed a save/load issue in knocking over the smaller totem near Ralphy. * Rail Nomads Camp: Added alternate Casey bark if Atchisons are massacred. * Rail Nomads Camp: Chisel should no longer hostile after peace is complete. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed a spooky issue with killing a specific Topekan NPC causing another one to die. * Rail Nomads Camp: Fixed a Chopper guard barking too frequently when investigating the generator. * Atchisons’ Camp: Chisel will now remain visible if he has not been spoken to. * Atchisons’ Camp: See-saw no longer drops the Brake Shoe if peace has been achieved. * Prison: Fixed Chaos text saying he had a club. * Prison: Fixed correct footsteps not playing on bridges. * Prison: Added some sick dog sound effects. * Prison: Can no longer exit the map immediately after killing Harvey’s goat. * Prison: Dog Plague Cure is now removed from inventory when the last dog is cured. * Canyon of Titan: Church Police will no longer be alive in situations where they should no longer be. This fixes some dialog and scripting issues that could be caused as a result of them still being alive. * Canyon of Titan: Fixes to navmesh and fog of war. * Canyon of Titan: Bridewell gang will attack Rangers now if they walk to the HQ with their weapons. * Canyon of Titan: Deadeye Doran will now bark at you if you’ve killed Raymond, Clyde, or the merchant. * Canyon of Titan: Fixed cases where Skunk Pig wasn’t rewarding the party correctly. * Canyon of Titan: Pig carts should properly disappear now when starting combat. * Canyon of Titan: Clyde will no longer give you a mission when you’ve killed the Outpost Three monks. * Canyon of Titan: Angela now relinquishes her trinkets when she leaves the party. * Canyon of Titan: Added a clear radio barks call before Angela leaves the party to prevent her leaving from being queued and not happening soon enough. * Temple of Titan: Fixed Monks’ field-of-view in the underground of the Temple area so that the Rangers can’t quickly run past them without being detected. * Temple of Titan: Father Enola no longer repeats a large portion of his dialog. * Temple of Titan: Removed an unused keyword. * Temple of Titan: Modified Ranger dialog line for keyword “Dr. Kyle”. * Temple of Titan: Fixed cutscene lock up with examining a brochure shelf. * Temple of Titan: Attaching code scrambler to nuke will now start a cutscene to prevent save/loads. * Temple of Titan: Added check for a certain cutscene to not play when another has started. * Temple of Titan: Fixed a gate not being opened during combat when it should have been. * Temple of Titan: Removed unrequired Safecrack skill component from a door control panel. * Temple of Titan: Changed nuke locker art. * Temple of Titan: Added custom pickup script for nuke locker. * Temple of Titan: Brother Shapiro should now get mad when the player kills patrolling Monks near the Temple. * Temple of Titan: Added an enabled check before turning on alarms. The alarm component was disabled for some reason and it was throwing an error in a cutscene which would cause a hard blocker issue/freeze up. * Temple of Titan: Fixed Father Enola cutscene lockup at the front gate. * Temple of Titan: Moved a collider that was blocking interaction with a simple crate. * Temple of Titan DBM: Replaced the Temple door with a non-interactive version. * Damonta: Fixed robot marching band stopping their march when combat was started with other robots. * Damonta: Can no longer free Lexcanium until Tinker is dead. * Damonta: Plane exterior Rick Baychowski will no longer drop loot. * Damonta: Fixed cockpit door cursor remaining stuck. * Damonta: Increased Hopi’s bark delay so she’ll stop talking so much when nearby. * Damonta: Clyde’s thank you message will now play when he leaves Damonta. * Damonta: Reduced General Vargas event answer radio range. * Damonta: Werewolf Wally’s radio message no longer plays if he’s dead. * Damonta: Fixed infinite XP error while using Computer Science on Jaime. * Damonta: Description mentioning Bart will not display if Bart is dead or if he never escaped. * Damonta: Made Binh immune after being rescued and in her chair to prevent some oddities. * Damonta: Added a missing log book entry with saving Binh. * Damonta: Fixed Tinker from burning. * Damonta: 4Too can now be hacked. * Silo 7: Fixed fog of war. * Silo 7: Added some missing Turret sound effects. * Radio Tower: Added alternate line if the Rangers scared the toll raiders away. * Radio Tower: Reduced Spyke Alpha’s max bark distance. * Wrecking Crew Stronghold: Fixed footstep sounds not playing. * Infected Village: Entrance description no longer triggers if the Ag Center Serum has been added to the reservoir. * Infected Village: Freed prisoners will no longer face the ground. * Infected Pump Stating: Fixed combat bounds so you can’t snipe Pod People with no response. * Abandoned Railway: Removed LOD group components. * Abandoned Railway: Changed a particular locked safe default cursor to “open” state. * Abandoned Railway: Added new drops to a broken toaster. * Darwin Village: The entire party is now cured of the plague regardless of the distance from the air supply unit. * Arizona World Map: Slightly lowered Rick’s RV point of interest, to prevent it poking out of the ground. * Arizona World Map: Made sure non-destroyed Ag Center point of interest is always hidden if it is destroyed. * Arizona World Map: After unlocking the destroyed Temple of Titan, you must traverse the location from east to west at least once. * Arizona World Map: Ag Center and Highpool point of interest animations no longer play if the locations have already been discovered. Калифорния * Santa Fe Springs: Added some alternate Woodson dialog if Dave is dead. * Rodia: Heyman Hot Potato can only be used when the door is closed. * Rodia: Added an alternate bark to Bullet Grabber if Steven Dengler is dead. * Rodia: Added some additional NPC barks if the town is saved from the Leather Jerks. * Rodia: Fixed an issue wherein Bullet Grabber and Dengler did not acknowledge that the synths had been defeated. * Rodia: Added a hopeful fix to prevent a very rare chance at locking up the old man cutscene with Bullet Grabber. * Angel Oracle: Fixed a situation where the player’s party could teleport during combat. * Angel Oracle: Nurse Flinkman’s death will update log book entries she is involved in. * Angel Oracle: Should no longer be able to get duplicate Microscopes from the clinic. * Angel Oracle: “Radio” keyword will always be added to Mr. Manners conversation even if it was not discussed with Sheriff Marshall. This should fix an issue with players being unable to access the radio room after helping Manners. * Hollywood: Fixed George and Martha’s portraits. * Hollywood: Fixed some erroneous character descriptions. * Hollywood: Fixed Ma Brown’s goodbye text. * Hollywood: Fixed funeral scene. * Hollywood: Fixed slaver’s cursor not showing up. * Hollywood: Fixed blank keyword message in Manny’s dialog. * Hollywood: Stopped Swifty text description from showing up if he is dead. * Hollywood: Bug fixed to prevent duplicating Puppy when using Animal Whisperer. * Hollywood: Fixed Puppy looping XP issue. * Hollywood: Fixed Veronica’s portrait when in the HCC meeting. * Hollywood: Changed George’s portrait. * Hollywood: Fixed Flo repeating her greeting too often. * Hollywood: Forced Don in the Hotel California to use cover so that he would always remain targetable in combat. This prevents an infinite combat bug where sometimes he would stand in an un-targetable location. * Hollywood Sewers: Stopped an event from playing twice. * Los Feliz: Fixed derived animal scripts to call the base Event_Started. Was causing null ref when the base responded to a CNPC dismiss event and the myNpc var was not set. * Griffith Park: God’s Militia radio call to Heidi no longer plays if Heidi has already taken over the Bastion. * Griffith Park: Fixed being able to shoot through the penitents’ camp fences. * Griffith Park: Fixed some erroneous character descriptions. * Griffith Park: Added fix for saved games that have McDade pissed when he shouldn’t be. * Griffith Park: Added additional checks to make enemy hostility more granular/nuanced in certain situations. * Griffith Park: Fixed a situation in which a cutscene could trigger earlier than intended. * Griffith Park: Fixed inner gate to work correctly. * Griffith Park: Refusing McDade should now give the player a second chance in later conversations. * Griffith Park: Changed Master Sergeant’s outfit. * Griffith Park: Fixed Maggie’s faction to prevent her going hostile inappropriately. * Griffith Park: Fixed Overseer losh from disappearing when attacking him. * Griffith Park: Fixed black mask not opening up Broken Man mission for McDade while he was in charge of the Bastion. * Seal Beach: Fixed fog of war. * Seal Beach: Mad Mike’s bark following the party too far off screen. * Seal Beach: Fixed being unable to hack synth outside Seal Beach. * Endgame: Vargas’s cutscene will now interrupt the active conversation. * Endgame: Monk was showing up when he shouldn’t have. If there was a more detailed note on this, I’d know which monk this change was actually referring to. * Endgame: Changed portrait on the Crockett computer. * Salt Lake Park: Location will now unlock if Rodia has been saved. * Salt Lake Park: Prevented robots from spawning if a party member is too close to the spawn area. * Playa Del Ray: Mannerites in Playa Del Rey now leave when the Rangers leave. * Culver City Brothel: Fixed fog of war. * Santa Monica: Added portrait for Preacher Jinto. * Los Angeles Aqueduct: Added descriptions for propane tanks. * Inglewood: Fixed background music not playing. * Schahinger Mysterious Shrine: Added description text to ladders. * Clerc Mysterious Shrine: Added a failsafe for users who are stuck inside the Underworld bar and the door becomes non-interactive (probably a rare file corruption or save conflict issue). * California World Map: Lowered Seal Beach point of interest on map so it doesn’t poke out when it’s not yet discovered. * California World Map: Gods Militia call pertaining to Santa Monica now only triggers if the preacher state is not unmet. * California Random Encounters: Removed some ladders, added some ramps. * California Random Encounters: Made sure enemies were spawned correctly (some rare situations could cause no enemies to appear). * California Random Encounters: Fixes to enemies sometimes not being hostile in random encounters. * California Random Encounters: Dugan’s Workerbots should now have correct portraits. * California Random Encounter Map 4: Cleaned up navmesh and combat grid. * California Random Encounter Map 6: Added a collider to a train car that previously had none. Текст / Локализация * Numerous typo fixes. * Added Castilian Spanish community localization to the game. It can be selected by picking “español castellano” from the Gameplay Options menu. Existing Spanish language players will have their language defaulted to the now-renamed “español americano” option. * Localization updates across all languages. * Numerous localization bug fixes and feature additions intended to allow editors to make more nuanced and language-specific changes to localization. * Updated all attribute descriptions for accuracy and consistency. * Updated Alarm Disarm skill text to mention opening safes and doors with it. * Updated Combat Shooting description with some more details. * Updated Speed attribute description to mention Evasion Chance * Improved location name consistency between different in-game references. * Fixed some scene descriptions that did not match level art. * Fixed bug with bracketed text (that is not a meta tag) skipping the text-wrapping code. * Fixed missing-gender-tag error on empty speaker string. * Tagged a few more bar tab names for localization that have English words in them, like “The Dutch Ghost”. * Logic fixes for combat text inconsistencies. Эпилог * Fixed ending for Hollywood when peace treaty is not signed. Источник Категория:История версий Wasteland 2